


ten things harry loves that start with the letter i

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>er, ten things harry loves that start with the letter i</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten things harry loves that start with the letter i

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/), prompt: #99 innocence, using a meme idea.

  

  1. Icicles - Harry has always loved winter weather and icicles are a beautiful symbol of the cold winter days. He loves the way light glistens off them and their ever-changing shapes.  


  

  2. Ill-advised actions - Harry's spent much of his life doing things that others look askance at and mutter about how they're ill-advised. This includes his befriending Draco after the war. Most of the things that have turned out really well in his life seem to have started with an ill-advised action.  


  

  3. Ice skating - Harry was ice skating at a charity fund raiser the first time Draco flirted with him. Even though Harry is a pretty skilled ice skater, the shock of Draco being coy caused him to fall unceremoniously on his arse. Draco took Harry ice skating on their first anniversary.  


  

  4. Invitations - Harry used to despise the plethora of invitations that constantly appear via owl. However, since he's been seeing Draco, Harry loves the way some of the invitations make Draco's entire face light up. Besides, Harry thinks Draco is absolutely delicious in his formal robes (almost as delectable as Draco is after the party when Harry has him half _out_ of his formal robes).  


  

  5. Imperfections - Harry knows Draco likes to think of himself as always immaculate and flawless, yet it's the slight imperfections in Draco's appearance and persona that make him so incredibly beautiful to Harry.  


  

  6. Involuntary noises - Harry was quick to discover just where and how he can touch Draco that will cause him to make an involuntary sound. The idea that just a brush of Harry's hand can undo Draco's calm façade enraptures Harry. The fact that some of those touches are chaste enough to be done in a crowd, and will _still_ produce the desired effect fills Harry with glee.  


  

  7. Ice cream - Harry didn't get to eat ice cream very often as a child. Now he eats whenever he gets the chance. Harry's waiting until he has enough courage to ask Draco if it would be all right for Harry were to use Draco's bare stomach as an ice cream dish sometime.  


  

  8. Imagination - Harry has often been accused of having an overly active imagination. He doesn't mind. It's his imagination that helped him see the possibilities of what a relationship with Draco could be like. And it's Draco's imagination that keeps things interesting in the bedroom.  


  

  9. Inarticulate sounds - There's nothing better in the world than when Draco has been worshipping Harry's body for so long that Harry's been reduced to single words like "yes" and "more" and "Draco" except for the moment when even those declarations devolve into inarticulate sounds.  


  

  10. Innocence - Draco's. Despite everything, Draco has a little pocket of innocence that intrigues and delights Harry. Draco, of course, denies its existence and that makes it all the more precious to Harry.

  




End file.
